


A winter walk

by LevyFai



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Pregancy, a walk during winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28222350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LevyFai/pseuds/LevyFai
Summary: Just a little fluff piece with my oc Stockholm (Bella) and Alistair. There is also a brief mention of usuk. Please enjoy
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia), Scotland/original female character





	A winter walk

The first snow of the season, I couldn’t help but have a small smile as I watch the white flakes come down. I was walking down the streets of New York my gloved hand in yours. I looked up into the green eyes which I had fallen in love with. I then press closer to you as the wind blew around us.

“Cold?” you ask me as you let go of my hand to put your arm around me.

“It’s not as cold as my home,” I replied with a soft smile.

Your laughter filled the air as one of your arms went around my rounded belly. I relaxed as you whispered in the cold air around us.

“An tè bheag agam, chan urrainn dhuinn feitheamh gus am faic thu. Tha gaol aig do mham agus mise air an leanabh againn.” (My little one, we can't wait to see you. Your mama and I love our baby.)

“There are two in there,” I replied with a soft smile.

I watched as your eyes widened and your mouth dropped to the ground. I blushed and rubbed my belly; I had only just found out I was carrying two a few hours ago. I had gone to the doctor while you had been at work and was given the news.

I then held you tightly as you picked me up and bombarded my face and neck with kisses. I giggled and moved and kissed your lips. You hummed into the kiss and sat me down on the sidewalk before getting out your phone.

I watched as you dial, and number and you start to talk.

“Arthur, you’re going to be an uncle to twins.”

“Aye, we are on our way to yer place.”

“See ya later little brother.”

“How did Arthur react?”

“He’s happy for us, though I thought I heard someone choking on their drink in the background.” You replied with a smirk.

“Well, I haven’t Alfred yet,” I replied with a smile.

“You still haven’t forgiven him for breaking the coffee pot..”

“The only good thing that day was meeting ya.” I replied snuggling you as he headed to your brother’s house to celebrate Christmas.


End file.
